Mini Chris
by ShinnigLight
Summary: Chris ex-wife decides his daughter Christy needs to visit her dad on Total Drama Island. When she arrives makes friends and has fun changing things.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Total Drama Island**_

_**Christy's POV**_

I jumped on the couch with the popcorn and turned on the television. "Mom it's starting." I yelled

I couldn't believe even though my mom and dad were divorced she continued watching all his shows and movies with me.

"I'm here Christy." I heard her say just before plopping on the couch and crossing her legs.

My dad stepped out "Last time on Total Drama Island, 22 campers arrived and learned that they would be spending the next 8 weeks in a crusty, old summer camp.

The campers were phased with their first challenge, jumping off a cliff into shark invested water; and while most campers took the plunge, a few were forced to wear the treaded chicken hat. At the camp fire ceremony it all came down to 2 campers. Courtney has experience as a CIT at summer camp but refused to jump and Ezekiel managed to tick off every female contestant at the camp with his sexiest comments about women.

In the end the first camper voted off Total Drama Island was Ezekiel. Proving that home schooling and reality TV don't really mix, who will be voted off this week in the most dramatic camp fire ceremony yet? Find out tonight on Total Drama Island!"

We sang along with the theme song, throwing popcorn at each other and laughing while we sang the chorus and whistled at the wrong time.

I laughed during all my dad's parts and constantly cursed at Heather under my breath. My mom and I personally didn't want Heather to win, we were rooting for Gwen, Leshawna, Trent or Owen would win. Trent was pure perfection. Eva totally freaked me out and I can't believe my dad didn't notice Heather took her MP3 player.

"Omg, look at Chef he looks hilarious." We laughed at Chef in the lamb outfit toppling onto the floor. "Ugh Owen fart," my mom teased when Owen farted in Cody's face.

I couldn't help but giggle, My mom were definitely best friends we laughed and hang out a ton and she is totally laid back and cool.

I remembered before the divorce when my mom was always sad, because my dad was always busy. When they divorced she was better and worse, I can still hear her crying sometimes but usually she's really happy. I love my dad to shreds; he's funny and cool but really annoying. I liked that I was like both of them.

My hair is black with grey streaks, like my dad but long like my mom. I had my mom's eyes even though my eyes are and nose but his smile. My body unfortunately didn't match either I was thin and tall like a mixture of Heather, Lindsay and Gwen. My fashion sense definitely came from my dad I wore a dress with long white sleeves but it looked like a longer, prettier version of my dad's shirt.

When I looked back at my mom to see what else we had in common she was laughing, I looked at the screen and laughed too. I missed half the episode Owen was walking around naked. I barely paid attention through the rest of the episode, just laughing when my mom pointed out funny parts. I thought about my dad and wondered how he was? What he does during his spare time? and all that jazz.

When the episode was over my mom ranted on about the naked scenes and Heather's manipulating. When it was time for lunch she told me I should spend more time with my dad and that she was sending me for a visit.

"I don't want go," I lied. in truth I didn't want to leave her alone. "But I know you well enough, you want to go so start packing." She said grinning.

I ran upstairs and started packing; I would see my dad and meet the Total Drama contestants I was over the moon happy. I heard my mom on the phone with my dad and the plane booking. She was going to drop me off and leave I was booked to go tomorrow night.

_**Thanx and please review on spelling and mistakes. Next chapter coming soon**_

_**xoxo Ivory out xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Trip, Daddy and Challenge**

**_A.N. I decided I want Chris to have challenges every 1 day instead of every 2 days. So it's after the Dodgebrawl episode and the Not So Quite Famous episode._**

**_Christy's POV_**

6 hours later I was done packing my bags, brushed my teeth and collapsed on to the bed exhausted.

In the morning I woke up really eager after I showered and got dressed into my regular dress and long sleeved white shirt with matching flats. I took all my bags downstairs two-by-two. Later when my mom and I ate breakfast together I saw she kept glaring at my bags next to the stairs.

"Whatmom, what's the problem?" I burst a few minutes later my fork making a clanking sound on the plate. I turned and looked directly at my bags nothing was out of place, for me at least. "Nothing," she continued eating then looked up again. "Don't you think it's an exaggeration to take so _many_ bags to a camp?" She pointed a fork at my bags.

"I'm only taking a little clothes and a few necessities, I hardly call that an exaggeration." She grinned. "Yeah you're right 14 bags is just right." I smirked nodding.

"Go put your 'necessities' in the trunk; it's going to be a long trip to the airport." I stood up and did as told laughing silently to myself.

**_-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-_**

At the airport before boarding the plane we had a big, teary hug. We began crying; until I grasped something and broke out laughing in between sobs. "Mom," I laughed, patting her lightly on the back so she'd let go. "We are being so clique right now." I continued laughing as she pulled away "I know," she began laughing too. "What's wrong with us?" She continued wiping her tears away.

"I don't know," I laughed again before composing myself again.

"I love you mom I _promise_ to call soon." I wiped my own tears away.

"If you don't I will." I nodded and spun around making my way to the plane. "Also Christy say 'hi mom' on TV for me?" I spun around and smiled, before lugging my carry-on to the plane and left.

Hours later I got off the plane quickly checking my watch, it was around dawn. I scanned the crowd of people for my dad but in his place stood Chef.

"Uncle Chef!" I screamed gaining stares from several people. I ignored them and made my way to my godfather "I haven't seen you in like forever. How are you?" He smiled. "Aside from cooking for those stupid brats people call 'teenagers' I'm fine." He said chuckling

We made our way to the limo while I thanked the interns struggling to carry my bags. Inside Chef told me about the camp and what he called the 'dang that's a huge dorm' is where I'd be staying.

We had to take this limo to the boat before taking the limo by the docks to the campsite. I leaned back on the seat and relaxed.

**_Chris POV_**

I looked at the campers surrounding the luxury dorm I put for my daughter. "Hey happy campers," I smiled at their glares. "What's so awesome that you're all so interested?"

Heather was the first to speak. "What's this dorm for?" I opened my mouth to answer but Courtney interjected. "It's obviously for the team who wins the next challenge, right Chris?" I smirked smugly.

"First of all don't interrupt me," Courtney scoffed. "Like ever again and second of all." I laughed "I would never give you guys a prize so expensive and awesome like this for no reason, it's for a special guest."

"Really who is it a celebrity?" Owen anticipated. "Yes and no." I trailed off.

"Ok never mind that ladies, gentleman, Cody on to the challenge." They all followed me to the campfire.

"Camper's todays challenge will test your outdoor survival skills." I smirked proudly at this challenge. "I'm not going lie."

"That's a first" Duncan said.

"Are you done? I glared. He nodded. I chucked him and Heather a compass and map.

"Some of you may not comeback alive. They all gasped. "Just joking," I laughed. "All you have to do is spend one night in the woods. Everything you need is at you're teams campsite in the forest."

I smiled again. "Watch out for bears, lost a couple of interns in the pre-production." I saw Courtney yank the map and compass from Duncan and continued. "First team back for breakfast wins invincibility."

"Did he say there are bears up in here?" Leshawna questioned. I laughed.

"I had in counter with a bear once," Owen said "let's just say his head looks …."

"Nobody really care's just start." I said while walking off.

**_Christy's POV_**

Uncle C and I talked about the years gone by and the upcoming challenges eventually we got to the Playa De Losers boat. When we arrived to the docks I got in the limo and Chef drove to the campsite. I viewed the dorm through the limo window it was huge and Chef was right "Dang that really is a huge dorm."

I saw my dad waiting outside by the dorms with his arms open wide. Before the limo came to a full halt, I ran out and practically tackled him to the ground. "Daddy," I screamed hugging him tightly. "I missed you _so_ much."

I felt his body shaking with laughter. "I missed you too Christy, how are you?" I beamed up at him.

"I'm chilled and you?" He started smoothing out his hair. "Besides the fact that you ruined my hair I'm really happy you're here." I laughed and he walked me to the dorm.

"Thank you Uncle C and interns for unloading my bags." They all nodded and left in the limo. My dad checked my bags "Whoa, did you forget anything?" My dad questioned I looked at my bags and counted. "No why?" He looked mortified.

"There's only like 14 bags here." I raised my hands up in defence.

"Finally someone who understands; ok it started with 23 bags that when I realized I couldn't take that many cause mom would totally freak out, and so I minuses three but it was still too much then I did calculations based on my hair products, clothes, accessories…"

I stopped realizing I was rambling. But he nodded encouragingly leading me through each room in the house.

We went on a full discussion about how many bags are needed for a trip finally deciding on at least 19-28 bags. Then we talked about hair products. Then I told him how mom and I watch all his shows and movies.

All of this while he showed me the room's in the 'dang that's huge dorm'. I memorized each by colour. My room was definitely the best the Master Sweet Bedroom. I loved it mostly because there was a TV, a king bed, a bookshelf, a mini lounge, a tiny fire place, dresser and chandelier.

I hugged again tighter this time. "Thank you dad, this really means a lot to me." He grinned. "I know, I know I'm so awesome you just can't stay away." I snorted and pushed him away playfully. "Where are the campers?" He chuckled evilly.

"They're getting ready for The Sucky Outdoors challenge you." He dramatically said raising his hands. I raised an eyebrow "Ok that wasn't weird at all." I imitated sarcastically.

"Come on you wannabe host. Let's go watch the campers suffer on the big screen." I nodded eagerly after we high-fived, equal evil smirks on our faces.

When we watched the campers, trying to survive in the woods. I noticed it was just as fun with him as it was with my mom. We laughed evilly and made silly, host-ie jokes. I hit him when he commented rudely on people I liked, which was a lot. I was really glad I came. I decided I would call mom in the morning and just enjoy my time with my dad now.

**_Next chapter she will meet the contestants. I'm thinking of posting chapters every week._**

**_xoxo Ivory out xoxo_**


End file.
